Estações Puras
by Gween Black
Summary: O pecado mais palpável em sua forma mais deliciosa. Aos seus olhos, ela não precisava de nada para ser perfeita. Sirius POV


Match Point

**Disclaimer:** alguns personagens a as locações pertencem a J. K. Rowling e a música tema é do The Wonders. A fic não possui fins lucrativos, etc e tal e todo o blábláblá a que vocês já se acostumaram.

**Resumo:** o pecado mais palpável em sua forma mais deliciosa. Aos seus olhos, ela não precisava de nada para ser perfeita. Sirius POV

**Nota:** é uma experiência nova, diferente de qualquer coisa que eu já escrevi. Está pronta há muito tempo, mas não estava com coragem de publicar. Só estou postando porque a Máa (Mimsy Porpington) gostou e me convenceu. Aliás, essa fic é totalmente dedicada para ela, a garota sem a qual minha vida não faria sentido. Espero que vocês também gostem, e, é claro, comentem! Beijos.

--

**Estações Puras**

_O outono sempre foi minha estação preferida._

_Meus amigos costumavam preferir o verão, quente, e observar as garotas em suas roupas mínimas. Eu gostava do verão. Mas achava aquele calor às vezes enjoativo. As garotas sempre preferiram a primavera, por causa das flores coloridas. Diziam que a primavera fazia com que se sentissem princesas._

_Eu preferia o outono. Ninguém nunca entendia a maravilha da natureza ao colorir as folhas. Parecia que tudo virava ouro puro, naqueles tons de vermelhos, laranjas, marrons e verdes. Dourado. Costumava imaginar que todos os dias que me levantaria seriam dias de outono, com sua luz fraca e maravilhosa._

_Mas, sempre que acordava, era inverno._

_Frio e cruel._

--

"_You doing that thing you do_

_Breaking my heart into a milion pieces_

_Like you always do_

_And you don't mean to be cruel_

_You never even knew about the heartache_

_I've been going through"_

Você não pode me culpar por resolver me esquecer do mundo por aquela mulher. Se você a conhecesse, você saberia do que eu falo. Ah, e como saberia!...

Mulheres assim não se explicam. Você pode tentar, mas nunca vai encontrar uma definição coerente. Porque ela é tudo, engloba todos os extremos. Vai da inocência genuína à sexualidade mais maliciosa em questão de segundos. É menina e é mulher, ao mesmo tempo. É toda volúpia, toda êxtase.

É impossível resistir a ela. Lembro-me de quando a conheci. Os cabelos tinham um tom curioso. Não eram loiros, tampouco castanhos. Eram de um tom loiro escuro, castanho claro; até o cabelo era difícil de definir, quanto mais a mulher (ou menina?). Eu acho que ele tinha várias cores, e em uma mecha de cabelo você ia do castanho escuro ao mais puro mel, e aquela confusão de cores por si só já era fascinante. Se você chegasse perto, poderia sentir o perfume que saía deles, às vezes doce, às vezes cítrico; às vezes floral, às vezes almiscarado. E sentiria vontade de deixar os dedos viajarem na maciez – ou aspereza – dos fios, às vezes revoltos, às vezes absolutamente comportados. Impossível de definir.

Os olhos, ah, os olhos!... Na primeira vez que a vi, me perguntei o que ela tinha de tão estranho, de tão mágico. Talvez realmente fossem aqueles olhos hipnotizantes, grandes e esverdeados. Ou seriam castanhos? Era difícil chegar a uma conclusão. Parecia que eles mudavam de cor com os dias ou com as horas, e aos poucos era possível perceber que cada cor tinha seu encanto. Raramente chegava a um tom castanho; quando isso acontecia, parecia uma tentativa de tentar deixar pelo menos um pouco comum aquela beleza. Vã tentativa – seria impossível fazê-lo. Às vezes ficavam verdes, de um tom de mistério, de incitação; deliciosamente verdes. Mas o mais fascinante era o mel. Ah, aqueles olhos, quando ficavam cor-de-mel!... ainda assim eram um pouco verdes, mas tão brilhantes na sua cor-de-mel que eram quase dourados. Era um brilho de desafio, de inocência, de malícia, de perdição. Impossível não se perder naquela miríade de cores encantadoras.

Ela não tinha aquele tipo de beleza das supermodelos de perfumes caros, que não têm um fio fora do lugar. Não tinha também uma beleza comum – pelo contrário, era incomparável. Ela não era unanimidade, ou a garota mais linda de todas. Era uma beleza de pecado, mas longe daquelas apelativas que nos eram apresentadas. A beleza dela era muito diferente de qualquer beleza que você já viu. Era perigosa, de tirar o fôlego – quase irreal. Você poderia ficar encantado com uma foto, mas não perceberia a real beleza dela. Não que ela não fosse linda – ela era. Mas você só poderia perceber toda a fascinação que ela possuía quando estava com ela. Ela emanava encanto, transmitia paixão. Parecia que as palavras "charme" e "sensualidade" haviam sido criadas exclusivamente para ela. Era o charme de quem poderia correr quilômetros e continuar completamente fascinante, mesmo com os cabelos desgrenhados, o rosto afogueado, as roupas suadas. Era uma mistura de pureza e luxúria, futilidade e inteligência; era uma garota naquele corpo de mulher, às vezes criança e às vezes adulta, absolutamente irresistível.

E é fácil se apaixonar por ela. Fácil demais, e eu não sou o único que poderia dizer. Mas sou eu aquele que pode dizer com mais ardor – ninguém nunca a teve em tão alta conta como eu.

Quando me aproximei, não pensava que a maneira como ela me abraçava pudesse ser tão viciante. O jeito que ela me beijava, a maneira como passava os dedos pelos meus cabelos e deixava as unhas correrem pelo corpo. Até o jeito que ela me olhava parecia absolutamente perfeito. E é impossível se livrar disso.

Quando estava frio e nevava, a pele ficava mais clara, e ao mesmo tempo avermelhada. Parecia que era sua melhor estação. Mas aí vinha a primavera, e parecia que as flores só se abriam para admirá-la. E daí o verão, quando o fogo dela era explicitado de uma maneira que ia além do provocante. E você pensava que já tinha visto tudo, quando chegava o outono. Sempre achei o outono a estação ideal, que reunia o que cada uma das outras tinha de melhor. A temperatura era gostosa, às vezes com o calor do verão, às vezes com o frio do inverno. As plantas e flores também ofereciam um show, com o vermelho, o marrom, o amarelo e o esverdeado das folhas. E ela parecia ser temperada, na medida certa, com mel e sal.

Quando ela ria, parecia que o mundo ria junto. Até chorando ela era deslumbrante. Ela era o que quisesse ser, quando quisesse, e em todos os jeitos era perfeita.

E o gosto? Ah, o gosto... Você pode tentar procurá-lo, fazer qualquer combinação que quiser, e o resultado não chegará nem perto do gosto que ela tem. É viciante, maravilhoso. Doce, mas ao mesmo tempo cítrico, fazendo você querer mais e mais. Único.

É impossível defini-la, mas se eu fosse escolher uma única palavra, escolheria "paradoxo". Porque tudo o que você podia desejar ela tinha, de um extremo ao outro; ela era todos os opostos, que, inacreditavelmente, combinavam para formar aquela perfeição. E era um paradoxo perfeito.

--

**Inverno**

"_And I tried and tried to forget you, girl_

_But it's just so hard to do_

_Everytime you do that thing you do"_

Cindy sorriu para Sirius quando ele passou, e ele notou isso. Fazia poucos dias que havia reparado que a caçula Diggory lhe dispensava bem mais atenção que a maioria das garotas. Não que elas não costumassem lhe dispensar atenção, é só que... bom, é só que Cindy não estava sendo nada discreta.

Ele nunca havia pensado nela como uma possível namorada. Nunca involuntariamente, pelo menos. Mas agora, reparando bem... quem sabe até pudesse ser uma boa companhia. Ela tinha seios lindos e estava disposta para ele... é, poderia ser uma ótima companhia.

Dessa vez ele retribuiu o sorriso.

E, não demorou muito, os dois estavam se agarrando num corredor ali perto. Cindy não tinha exatamente um gosto maravilhoso, mas era o suficiente para saciá-lo temporariamente. E, como ela sempre estava disposta para dar mais uma dose, ele acabou resolvendo que a comodidade de tê-la sempre à sua disposição valeria mais do que um gosto melhor e mais difícil de conseguir.

Naquela manhã, no início do Outono, a primeira coisa que Sirius fez assim que acordou foi olhar pela janela. Avistou a Floresta Proibida, um mar de folhas douradas, vermelhas e amareladas. Era bonito. Ele adorava a maneira como a natureza às vezes se esforçava e mesclava milhões de tons, atingindo uma perfeição inatingível. Era bom observar a maneira como o sol fraco atingia as folhas das árvores, fazendo com que elas parecessem quase ouro puro; a maneira como fazia o lago resplandecer, como uma poça de magia secreta; a maneira como marcava caminhos claros pelo chão, colorido pela imensidão de cores de natureza.

Levantou-se com calma. Era um sábado, dia de descanso. Tinha combinado de se encontrar com Cindy depois do almoço na sala de aula vazia do quinto andar. Já era hora do almoço, mas ele não estava com fome. Talvez fosse melhor ir direto para a sala, decidiu. Vestiu um jeans confortável e uma camisa branca. Estava com preguiça, então a deixou para fora da calça; sabia que Cindy iria brigar ele por isso, mas não se importava.

Foi caminhando lentamente, sem prestar atenção nos corredores por que passava. A luz outonal parcamente entrava pelas janelas, criando pequenos halos de luz. Ele gostava de observá-los. Pareciam ter uma pequena magia.

A entrada para a sala vazia do quinto andar estava iluminada por um desses halos. Parecia promissor. Ele entrou pela porta entreaberta, e constatou que a sala não estava vazia.

Ela estava parada do outro lado da sala, sentada no parapeito da janela, olhando para fora. Quando ouviu o barulho que ele fizera, ela virou-se para ele, e o coque mal-feito quase se desmanchou com o movimento brusco. Ela sorriu. Estava iluminada pela luz outonal, mas parecia que aquele sorriso iluminava muito mais.

- Black. – ela murmurou, e uma mecha do cabelo caiu no seu rosto.

- Hm. Oi, Rice. – não que ele estivesse sendo antipático, mas aquela visão deixaria qualquer um sem fala. Ele se aproximou, tentando perceber exatamente qual era a cor do cabelo dela. Mas ele tinha várias, desde o loiro mais claro até um castanho escuro. A mistura resultava em um tom de louro escuro, talvez um castanho bastante claro. Mas tinha milhões de mechas coloridas, coloridas assim como as folhas de outono.

- Você chegou cedo. – ela murmurou, casualmente.

- É. Estava sem fome. – ele botou as mãos nos bolsos. – E você?

- Queria pensar. – ela sorriu. Reparou que a camisa estava para fora da calça, e achou aquilo displicentemente charmoso.

- Quer descer? – ele perguntou, adiantando-se para ajudá-la. Seu braço envolveu a cintura dela, como que num contato casual, mas ele sentiu a tentação que a pólo branca de tecido fino provocava.

- Ahh, vocês já chegaram! – Amos entrou na sala. Não tinha desconfiança no olhar. Caminhou até Gween e deu um beijo rápido nela. – Conversaram um pouco?

- É... até que sim. – Sirius respondeu, lacônico.

- Não sei se já foram amigos, de qualquer jeito... – ele deu um sorriso agradável.

- Não fomos. – Gween sorriu, e depois se virou novamente para Amos. – E Cindy?

- Está vindo. – e olhou para Gween, tentando botar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, mas ela continuava teimando em cair.

Sirius se virou. Não queria ver nenhuma troca de carinhos entre o casal. Ficou alguns minutos divagando, meio sozinho, quando a porta se abriu mais uma vez e Cindy Diggory entrou por ela. Ela tinha cabelos louríssimos, daqueles quase brancos que muitas mulheres tentavam imitar usando água oxigenada. Mas o dela era natural. Vestia uma calça justa e uma blusa quase sob medida. Ela abraçou Sirius, Gween e Amos, e depois se voltou para novamente para Sirius.

- Eu não acredito que você está com a camisa para fora da calça! – repreendeu, no que Sirius revirou os olhos discretamente.

Ele gostava de Cindy. Ela era agradável. Mas era cruel ter Gween ao seu lado e não poder fazer nada. Beijou Cindy, tentando distrair os pensamentos. Mas os pensamentos não se distraem, ah, não. E por isso ele ficou desejando que, talvez, quando ele abrisse os olhos, seria Gween quem estaria com ele, com os olhos coloridos de outono.

Abriu os olhos. Era Cindy. A pele branca como neve. Como o inverno.

x **Primavera**

"_And I know all the games you play_

_And I'm gonna find a way to let you know_

_That you'll be mine someday_

_Cause we could be happy, can't you see?_

_If you only let me be the one to hold you_

_And keep you here with me"_

Até Hogsmeade ficava muito mais encantadora no outono. Quando as carruagens partiam, ele ouvia o barulho das folhas secas embaixo das rodas. Era um barulho fraco, e só podia escutar se prestasse muita atenção. Mas ele gostava de se deixar divagar, prender a mente à gostosa tarefa de prestar atenção no barulho das folhas.

Cindy estava com ele na carruagem. Dessa vez ele não se esquecera de botar a camisa para dentro. Gween e Amos não estavam com eles. Uma pena, ele pensou. Não poderia admirar os vários tons dos olhos dela, coloridos como o outono.

Cindy encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. Os cabelos eram claros, macios, comportados. Demais. Não tinham o movimento que os de Gween tinham, nem as milhares de mechas naquela miríade de cores, imitando as folhas no chão. Ou as folhas imitavam o cabelo dela?

Não sabia. E não quis descobrir. O mistério era mais atraente.

Desceram, e Sirius sentiu, mesmo através do sapato, as folhas estalarem e quebrarem. O chão era um caminho de ouro, uma celebração. Ele gostava de observar o vento bater e fazer algumas folhas voarem, colorindo o ar por um instante.

Os dois caminharam, tomaram um café. O de sempre. E logo depois Cindy saiu como uma amiga, pronta para gastar vários galeões em qualquer roupa. Sirius botou as mãos para dentro dos bolsos, olhando para o nada. Queria sentar, relaxar, tomar um café. Mas o Três Vassouras estava cheio demais. Caminhou, descendo a rua, quebrando folhas. Olhou para o lado. Alguém se abaixou, para pegar uma folha do chão. Mas ele conhecia aqueles cabelos...

Ela se levantou, uma folha vermelha na mão. Virou-se, reconheceu-o. Sorriu. Ele sorriu também, caminhou lentamente até ela. Até esqueceu o barulho das folhas.

- Você não acha lindo? – ela perguntou. – A folha. Parece uma estrela. – ela jogou-a longe, observando-a voar. – Eu adoro o outono. Não só pela sua magia, mas também pelo brilho e pelo tom das cores, e pelo som das folhas, e pela luz do sol... – e começou a rir, um riso gostoso, um riso bonito. Mais bonito que o barulho das folhas, ele se pegou pensando. – Desculpe, você deve estar me achando uma idiota. – e balançou a cabeça, fazendo uma mecha do cabelo mal preso cair. Era uma displicência natural, sem querer, sem esforço. Encantadora. – Provavelmente vai me dizer que prefere o verão, com seu calor, seu mar, seu sol.

- Não. – ele murmurou. – Eu gosto do outono. – e sorriu.

Ela levantou os olhos, sorrindo também. Um sorriso lindo de morrer.

- Você tem tempo? – ele perguntou, vendo a maneira como ela olhou para ele, curiosa. – Podemos tomar um café...

- Onde você quer ir? Com certeza não ao Cabeça de Javali! – completou, risonha.

- O Três Vassouras está muito cheio... – ele olhou para o Madame Poodifoot.

- Quer ir ali?

- Se você não achar inadequado. – ele falou, a voz baixa.

Ela descartou a hipótese com um gesto. Tão displicente, tão sensual...

Eles entraram, e a porta fez um barulhinho de sino quando isso aconteceu. O Madame Poodifoot estava quase completamente vazio, exceto por algumas pouquíssimas mesas ocupadas por casais apaixonados. Os dois caminharam até o outro lado do café em formato de L. Ali estava vazio. A parede era de vidro, e bem do lado de fora estava um carvalho enorme, todo coberto de lindas folhas coloridas. O chão também estava tomado por elas. Uma tentação. Quase tão grande quanto Gween.

Eles conversaram bastante. Falaram sobre o colégio, falaram sobre romances. Ah, romances... foi aí que ele perguntou.

- Então... como você e Amos começaram a namorar?

- Hmm... – ela sorriu. – Ele me viu um dia, e veio ao meu encontro como um míssil. Conversamos. Reparei que ele era realmente atraente. – ela parou por um instante. – E é isso aí!

Sirius riu.

- E você e Cindy? – foi a vez de ela perguntar.

- Ela é... agradável. – Sirius baixou os olhos.

- Hmm. Agradável. – Gween ironizou. – Você deveria conhecer minha irmã. Ela é linda.

- Não acredito que ela possa ser mais bonita do que você. – ele também parecia casual.

- Oh, não. Eu sou sexy. – e descartou o elogio com um gesto. – Mas Haley... ela tem uma beleza clássica. Mamãe sempre a levava aos concursos de beleza.

- Você tem consciência do modo como afeta os homens?

- Eles sempre parecem se perguntar... – ela sorriu, a teimosa mecha de cabelo caindo maravilhosamente pelo rosto. – Pensam que eu seria alguém muito especial.

- E não é? – ele perguntou.

- Bem, ninguém nunca pediu o dinheiro de volta. – e começaram a rir, já com o rosto afogueado do álcool. – Sabe, você se deu bem com Cindy. – Sirius levantou os olhos, mirando-a com curiosidade. – É. Ela é uma Diggory, podre de rica. Você é um Black rejeitado. – o tom de voz era completamente casual. – Quer dizer, é como ganhar na loteria. – Sirius deu uma risada curta. – Não estrague isso.

- E como eu estragaria? – ele perguntou, observando-a com atenção.

- Dando em cima de mim. – ela falou, tranqüila, mexendo o copo com whisky de fogo e tomando um gole.

- E por que você acha que isso iria acontecer? – ele perguntou.

- Porque já está acontecendo. – ela sorriu, tomando mais um gole. – Ops, acho que já bebi demais. É melhor irmos caminhando.

Ele não falou nada. Gween se levantou, a capa de Hogwarts escorregando pelo ombro. Riu, e Sirius se levantou logo depois. Saíram do Madame Poodifoot, caminhando tranqüilamente pela caminho vazio que levava à estrada principal do povoado. Ela botou as mãos nos bolsos, olhando em volta. Eles ficaram em silêncio, os sons das folhas de outono parecendo ecoar.

- Quando eu era pequena eu gostava de me jogar nas folhas e ouvi-las quebrar. – ela murmurou.

Sirius não pensou, e talvez isso tenha sido bom. Se pensasse, talvez apenas ficasse parado, e falasse qualquer coisa idiota. Mas ele não pensou. Apenas a ergueu nos braços e a soltou em um amontoado de folhas coloridas, caindo junto. Eles riram, uma risada gostosa, mas ela logo findou. Gween se apoiou, erguendo um pouco a cabeça.

- Já disseram a você que você tem jogadas agressivas?

- E já disseram a você que você tem olhos misteriosamente fascinantes?

- Muito, muito agressivo. – ela falou, erguendo-se mais e levantando. – Vamos, podem estar sentindo nossa falta.

E se virou, continuando a caminhar. Sirius se levantou com calma, o toque da pele dela gravado em seus dedos. Botou as mãos nos bolsos. Gween se virou. "Vem", ela disse, e ele até apressou o passo. Não saberia dizer se ela caminhou mais devagar ou se ele realmente foi rápido; mas estavam lado a lado alguns instantes depois.

A solidão deu lugar à quase superpopulação quando os dois chegaram à estrada principal. Sirius não gostava muito de lugares muito cheios. Normalmente se sentia mais à vontade sozinho. Mas Gween parecia tão à vontade em qualquer lugar!... Não passou muito tempo até encontrarem Cindy e Amos saindo da Dedosdemel.

- Querida. – Amos sorriu para Gween e entregou-a um pacote muitíssimo trabalhado. Lindo. Ela sorriu, agradeceu. Eram trufas de amarulla. Suas preferidas. Até os sabores de que ela mais gostava derivavam daquele contraste entre doce e cítrico, daquele paradoxo delicioso.

Cindy chegou e se abraçou nele. Ele ainda olhou mais uma vez para Gween, tentando dizer um breve adeus aos olhos dela, olhos da cor das cores de outono.

x **Verão**

"_I don't ask a lot_

But I know one thing for sure

_It's the love that I haven't got, girl_

_And I just can't take it anymore_

_Woooah!"_

Os corredores de Hogwarts estavam vazios no sábado à noite. Parecia que todo mundo estava exausto do passeio a Hogsmeade, e tinha ido dormir. Até a noite no outono parecia melhor. Era como se as estrelas brilhassem mais, e o ar estivesse mais fragrante. Sirius caminhava, lânguido, alheio a tudo. Naquele estado de telespectador da vida. De quem respira, e não vive. Era confortável. Ele gostava das emoções fortes e arrebatadoras, mas elas eram difíceis de conseguir. Então se resignava com um sorriso ali e outro aqui, poucos sinceros. E nenhuma lágrima.

Nem no outono.

Risadas curtas, respirações difíceis e alguns gemidos depois, seu estado de quase morbidez parecia desaparecer gradativamente. E talvez ele nem quisesse saber os donos daqueles sons impróprios em um dos corredores de Hogwarts. Mas continuou caminhando, as mãos nos bolsos, ainda um pouco lânguido. E talvez realmente nem quisesse saber. Mas acabou sabendo.

A camisa de Amos estava aberta, e Gween estava na sua frente, completamente vestida – ainda. O beijo era selvagem. E ele realmente não queria saber, não queria ver.

- Ah... desculpa. – embaraçado não era a palavra certa. Ele parecia... chocado.

Amos e Gween se desvencilharam, ele deu uma risada curta.

- Mal aí, cara. – ele murmurou, enquanto Gween afundava a cabeça no peito dele, talvez envergonhada. E dessa vez Sirius queria saber, mas não soube. – Sabe como é, nessas horas...

- É. – ele falou. Não concordou, não negou. Só "é".

Passou reto, não se sentindo exatamente frustrado. Não sabia como se sentia, e nem se queria ou não saber. De qualquer jeito, de que adiantaria? Continuou caminhando no mesmo ritmo, nem mais rápido, nem mais devagar, até a torre da Grifinória.

A luz que entrava parcamente da janela não parecia mais tão brilhante como a luz do outono costumava ser, mas ele nem prestou muita atenção. Deitou, fechou o cortinado, fechou os olhos. Mas não dormiu. Não assim, rápido. Ele pensou, pensou bastante antes de pegar no sono. E não queria sonhar.

Mas sonhou. Sonhou com o outono, as cores das folhas, dos cabelos e dos olhos dela. Eram cores tão bonitas, tão deliciosas... ele queria poder ter aquelas cores, e daí quem sabe nem precisasse dela.

E então se acordou, e foi para a aula, e almoçou, e fez o que teria que fazer todos os dias. E no início da tarde caminhou pelo corredor, pelo mesmo corredor, sem saber por quê. Encontraria Amos e Gween de novo, lá?

Não os encontrou. Suspirou, botando as mãos nos bolsos. A escada estava logo ali, e ele precisaria descê-la naquele momento se quisesse chegar à aula sem atrasos. Mas ele não desceu. Ele se virou para trás e, naquele momento, só naquele momento, ele viu Gween.

Ela estava chorando.

Ele não sabia muito bem quando se deveria chorar, porque ele não derramava lágrimas. Mas ela derramava, lágrimas demais, que encharcavam a pele clara.

- Gween? – ele foi até ela, envolveu-a com os braços e ela apoiou o rosto em seu peito. Alisou os cabelos de várias cores, macios, e sentiu o perfume cítrico e doce que vinha deles. – Você está bem?

Não saberia agora dizer para onde a levou naquele dia, porque sua mente estava nela, somente nela. Mas seus pés se comportaram bem, e minutos depois eles chegaram a uma sala confortável, cheia de almofadas grandes e pequenas no chão. Eles se sentaram, Gween se apoiou nele. As lágrimas agora também encharcavam a camisa branca dele. Agora, as lágrimas eram um pouco dele também.

- Amos. – ela soluçou. – Amos e eu brigamos.

- Você gostava dele. – ele murmurou.

- Não. – ela falou, meio chorosa, limpando os olhos de tantas cores maravilhosas e olhando-o firme. – Eu não gostava dele, e também não terminamos para que eu possa dizer que nunca vou gostar. Mas... – os olhos se encheram de mais lágrimas, e ele perguntou-se da onde viriam tantas lágrimas. – Ele foi cruel. Ah, ele foi, foi cruel, Sirius!

Ele abraçou-a. Era só isso que podia fazer, mesmo. Abraçou-a com força, alisou seus cabelos, ouviu suas palavras.

- Ele falou coisas horríveis! Coisas que eu nunca quero ter de repetir! – ela chorou um pouco mais, a voz abafada pelas lágrimas e pela camisa de Sirius. – Ele disse que eu não valia nada, ele disse... ah, Sirius, ele disse coisas horríveis!

Sirius não falou. Alisou os cabelos dela, apertou o abraço. E depois o relaxou. Desvencilhou-se com cuidado, olhou nos olhos dela. Ela parou de chorar, mirou-o, curiosa. Ele deitou nas almofadas, e ela o imitou. Não havia lágrimas agora. Ela se virou para ele, e ele se apoiou, olhando-a fundo nos olhos. Aproximou-se, deixou a mão passar pela mecha teimosa do cabelo, alisar a pele macia, acariciar os lábios maravilhosos. Ela não desviou o olhar, nem por um momento.

- Você se sente culpada? – ele perguntou, com calma, a voz rouca.

- Você se sente? – e a maneira como ela falou foi tão encantadora, tão encantadora, que ele não pôde se impedir de se inclinar e beijá-la com todo o carinho.

Ela tinha um gosto maravilhoso, contraditório, viciante. Gosto de paradoxo, gosto de perdição. Era um gosto ideal. Era um gosto de outono.

x **O****utono**

"_Cause we could be happy, can't you see?_

_If you only let me be the one to hold you_

_And keep you here with me"_

Naquele dia, quando Sirius acordou, não era inverno para ele. Era outono, no ápice do outono, e nada poderia transformar aquela miríade de cores perfeitas em preto e branco.

Cindy não sorriu quando ele chegou à sala vazia do quinto andar. Ela sabia que não era para sorrir. Se ele havia dito que queria conversar sério, ela deveria ser séria. Então não sorriu.

- Oi. – ele falou, assim que chegou.

- Oi... – ela não sorriu, nem quando deu oi. – O que você queria falar comigo, Sirius? Fiquei... preocupada.

- É que... – ele queria dizer que ela não tinha o calor gostoso do outono, nem as cores que ele tinha. Que ela era parecida demais com o inverno, e por isso eles não poderiam mais se ver. Mas sabia que ela não iria entender, então tentou transformar o discurso em qualquer coisa banal. – Eu acho que não está dando certo.

- Como não, Sirius? – ela perguntou, os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas frias de inverno. Ele não queria enxugar aquelas lágrimas geladas.

- Eu não sei... – ele murmurou, a voz fraca. – Não é você, sou eu. Acho que não está dando certo.

- Você tem outra? – ela acusou. – Tem outra, não tem?

- É isso, Cindy. – ele falou, num suspiro cansado. – Não gosto quando você decide adivinhar minhas atitudes.

- Se você quiser eu paro, ou então...

- Não! – ele alteou a voz por um momento. – Cindy, não é isso. Só não está dando certo, só isso. – ele falou, os olhos bem nos olhos dela, frios como o inverno.

Depois de falar, ele saiu da sala vazia do quinto andar e foi para a rua. Olhou para o carvalho ao lado do lago. Gween estava sentada nele. Ela sorriu quando ele chegou, e acenou para ele sentar. Sirius sentou.

- E aí, como foi?

- Ruim. – ele olhou para ela, sem expressão. – Não esperava outra coisa.

- É. – ela concordou. – Seria burrice esperar que ela gostaria da resposta.

Sirius riu. Não sabia bem o que fazer quando estava com Gween. Acabava rindo, sempre.

- E Diggory?

- Ah. – ela murmurou, baixando os olhos. – Não falei com ele. Não tive coragem.

- Não brinque comigo, Gween. – ele pediu. – Só me fale que irá fazer, se realmente for.

- Eu vou! – ela se defendeu. – Eu vou acabar com ele. Só preciso criar coragem. – ela suspirou. – Ele foi tão legal para mim, só acho que seria tão injusto...

- E comigo, seria justo? – ele perguntou.

- Você está falando sério? – ela riu, mas parou quando viu que ele realmente estava falando sério. – Ah, Sirius, eu vou. Eu prometo. Também não gosto de estar fazendo isso às escondidas. A culpa é sua.

- Minha? – Sirius olhou para ela, surpreso.

- É. – ela sorriu. – Se você não tivesse se apaixonado por mim, nada disso estaria acontecendo.

- É. – ele riu. – Você tem razão. A culpa é minha.

Gween riu e jogou a folha com a qual estava brincando em cima dele. A folha caiu, mas ela continuou rindo. Estava usando uma camisa masculina com alguns botões abertos. Era branca, e dava para ver o sutiã preto por baixo dela. A calça era jeans de uma lavagem que misturava claro com escuro, absolutamente maravilhoso nela, ainda mais com a camisa para fora dele. O cabelo estava preso, como sempre. Mal preso, maravilhosamente preso. Ah, ela era toda aquela sexualidade descuidada, pura Gween.

- Vem. – ele só chamou e estendeu a mão. Ela não viu problemas em conceder-lhe sua mão, e se levantou, e o seguiu por onde ele foi. Sirius entrou na Floresta Proibida, desviou de um caminho, se embrenhou em outro. Ele conhecia bem a Floresta Proibida, as partes perigosas e as que podia passar. Quando era ou estava solitário, era para lá que ia. Nunca havia levado uma garota até lá. Não sabia porque exatamente estava levando Gween. Talvez porque ela gostasse tanto do outono, e a clareira era tão, mas tão bonita no outono!...

Virou à esquerda aqui, à direita lá, e Gween já havia se perdido. Seu senso de direção nunca fora muito bom, mesmo. Mas o dele era, e ele sabia exatamente por onde estava indo. O caminho foi ficando apertado, e eles seguiram caminhando em silêncio, o barulho ritmado dos passos e das folhas quebrando enchendo o vazio.

- Feche os olhos. – ele parou, se virou para ela, e pediu. – Apenas feche os olhos.

Gween não gostava de fechar os olhos na presença de alguém. Fazia que se sentisse vulnerável. Mas ela confiou em Sirius, só naquela vez, e fechou os olhos.

Ele a guiou pela mão, devagar, com carinho. Não foi por muito tempo. E depois soltou a mão dela, e Gween teve vontade de abrir os olhos, mas não abriu. Ela confiava nele.

- Tá legal, pode abrir.

Ela abriu. Oh, céus, era tão lindo!... a pequena cachoeirinha de pedras num canto, as árvores espaçadas, todas douradas e coloridas pelas cores de outono. Ah, o chão! Só o chão já era um espetáculo de cores, tão lindo, tão fascinante... ela riu, e começou a girar, se perguntando para onde olhar primeiro. A maneira como o sol chegava, em raios pequenos, e batia nas folhas, fazendo-as brilhar, era tão linda! Tudo lá era tão perfeito, tão bem feito... parecia uma obra de arte.

Sirius riu também, maravilhado com o encanto de Gween. Ela, toda uma mescla de cores outonais, ali, no meio daquela extravagância de outono, parecia tão encaixada!... Como a Primavera de Boticcelli, Gween parecia ser o Outono, o Outono de Sirius, do quadro da vida dele. A personificação do seu outono.

- Gween... – ele chamou, e ela olhou para ele com aqueles olhos das cores do seu outono.

Ele não precisou falar. A maneira como a puxou, com tanta delicadeza e ao mesmo tempo tanta brutalidade, foi mais eloqüente que mil palavras. Beijou-a com força, com urgência, com voracidade. Queria aquele gosto, queria capturar aquele gosto. Parecia que saboreá-lo não era mais suficiente. Ele queria guardar aquele gosto para si, senti-lo eternamente.

E foi pensando em tomar aquele gosto viciante, maravilhoso, que ele desabotoou a camisa dela e abriu o fecho do jeans. Quando ele deitou-a no amontoado de folhas coloridas, ouviram o barulho delas se quebrando, e riram entre os beijos. Mas, depois, não mais ouviram os sons das folhas. Mas as folhas, ah, elas ouviram todos os sons do amor deles.

x **Inverno**

"_Cause we could be happy, can't you see?_

_If you only let me be the one to hold you_

_And keep you here with me_

_Cause it hurts me so just to see you go_

_Around with someone new_

_And if I know you you're doing that thing you do."_

Para Sirius, tudo estava perfeito. Com Gween, todos os dias eram outono. E ela cumpriu a promessa, e no outro dia ela e Diggory não passavam de meros conhecidos.

Era bom se encontrar com Gween, mergulhar naquele mar outonal. Sentir aquele cheiro de paradoxo, cheiro de outono. Com ela, ele tinha emoções fortes. Com ela, ele se sentia invencível e ao mesmo tempo impotente, corajoso e amedrontado, feliz e triste. Ela era maravilhosa, ela conseguia elevá-lo, fazer que enlouquecesse, que transpusesse seus próprios limites. Ah, céus, ela era perfeita.

Ele queria que ela a amasse. E realmente não sabia como ela se sentia. Os olhos dela tinham um brilho de agrado quando encontravam os dele. Mas não era um brilho de paixão, nem um brilho de amor. Ele queria que fosse.

Passaram maravilhosas manhãs, conversando ao sol outonal, sentindo os raios de sol aquecerem levemente a pele. Aproveitaram as tardes despreocupadas, repletas de beijos e risadas. E as noites, ah, as noites... eram sua perdição.

- Você nunca parece ir aos extremos. – Sirius observou-a falar, deitada languidamente sobre ele.

- Aos extremos?

- É. – ela riu. Uma risada bonita. – Você sempre é meio-termo.

- Acho que costumo... tratar tudo com eufemismo. – suspirou, alisando os cabelos macios que se espalhavam por seu peito.

- E qual seria meu eufemismo? – ela levantou o rosto, um sorriso malicioso no rosto. Tão linda, tão pura; e tão... provocante.

- "Você é desconcertante". – não havia sido difícil escolher um.

- Não é um eufemismo! – ela riu, voltando a deitar-se.

- É sim. – ele continuou, e ela não respondeu. Calou-se à paixão evidente.

Foram apenas uns poucos dias, nem tão frios como o inverno e nem tão perfeitos como o Outono. Eram dias indefinidos, dias de meio-termo. Talvez pudessem ser de primavera, não fosse a beleza inexistente; ou de verão, não fosse a brisa gelada. Ele não saberia definir. Talvez precisasse de um novo termo, uma nova estação que coubesse naqueles vazios inexplicáveis.

Foi com surpresa que constatou que havia chegado ao lago. Não uma surpresa agradável; uma surpresa só... curiosa. Fechou os olhos, não querendo apreciar a maneira como o sol batia na água. Não era Outono sem Gween. E ele sabia que talvez nunca mais fosse. Porque aquele brilho já não era para ele, e ele sabia. Sempre soubera, talvez.

Sabia que Gween não era aquele tipo de mulher que ficava. Ela precisava partir. Aceitava. O pecado mais palpável em sua forma mais deliciosa. Aos seus olhos, ela não precisava de nada para ser perfeita.

--

"_And if I know you you're __doing that thing you do."_

O inverno é o fim. É onde tudo termina e só o que resta é a espera; é a inércia da vida em face à pausa que a natureza se permite. Nada brota, nada surge, nada nasce, e apenas os fortes sobrevivem a ele. Nada nos resta, senão aguardar pela nova estação. E veremos quem retornará e quem jamais voltará.

Não a culpo. Ela não fazia por mal. Não foi embora e me deixou sozinho nas ruínas do inverno porque quis. Ela precisava partir, mais cedo ou mais tarde; era só quem ela era. E eu entendia isso.

Eu a amava. Sempre a amaria. Não a amei porque ela fora feita para mim; apenas a amei.

Ela não era comum, nem se quisesse.

E Gween... assim como eu a amava, ela amava o amor. Assim como pertencia a ela, ela pertencia ao amor. Para sempre eu ansiaria por senti-la e prová-la novamente e sempre. E ela sentiria e provaria o amor, em todas as suas formas; precisava disso, da mesma forma como eu precisava dela.

E, por isso, não a culpava. Sabia como era aquela angústia de realmente necessitar de algo. Querer tão profundamente que todo o corpo clama por isso. O amor, ela queria; e o conseguiria, em todas as suas formas. Porque ninguém poderia resistir.

Eu não sei se a vida é maior do que a morte; mas sei que o amor é maior que ambos.

E talvez... só talvez... assim como o destino gira em um ciclo inexorável, e do inverno vamos à primavera e desta ao verão, sempre e sem parar, talvez o Outono voltasse à minha vida.

Doce e amargo, como só estações puras podem ser.


End file.
